Custom Flags
The custom flags are various flags added to the game by Admin that can be chosen by nations as their national flag in the same way as choosing one of the named country flags. Some are of certain real life flags, some are of sanctioned alliances and former sanctioned alliances, and more recently, some are flags nominated by the winner of each round of Cybernations Tournament Edition. There are currently 76 custom flags. The Custom Flags File:Custom 1.png|Custom Flag #1: The File:Custom2.png|Custom Flag #2:The former (1992-95) (Adopted by the Organization of Imperial Nations, or OIN) File:Custom3.png|Custom Flag #3: Flag of the New Pacific Order (NPO) File:Custom4.png|Custom Flag #4: Flag of the former and the current . File:Custom5.png|Custom Flag #5: Flag of File:Custom6.png|Custom Flag #6: Much like the flag of the former File:Custom7.png|Custom Flag #7: Flag of File:Custom8.png|Custom Flag #8: Flag of the File:Custom9.png|Custom Flag #9: Flag of (St. George's cross) File:Custom10.png|Custom Flag #10: Flag of the (Rising Sun) File:Custom11.png|Custom Flag #11: Whitney Smith's design for the File:Custom12.png|Custom Flag #12: Based on the Graham Bartram design for the File:Custom13.png|Custom Flag #13: Flag of File:FlagRose.jpg|Custom Flag #14: Flag of the Order of the Black Rose File:Nadc newflag2.jpg|Custom Flag #15: Flag of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) File:Custom16.jpg|Custom Flag #16: ??? File:Custom17.jpg|Custom Flag #17: Old Flag of the LUEnited Nations File:Custom18.jpg|Custom Flag #18: Flag of the National Alliance for Arctic Countries (NAAC) File:Custom19.jpg|Custom Flag #19: Flag of the Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) File:Custom20.png|Custom Flag #20: Flag of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) File:Custom21.jpg|Custom Flag #21: ??? File:Custom22.png|Custom Flag #22: Flag added for Silent as a reward for making the mainpage images. File:Custom23.png|Custom Flag #23: First flag of File:Custom24.png|Custom Flag #24: Flag of the , based on the of Cathubodva, Celtic Goddess of War. File:Custom25.jpg|Custom Flag #25: Variation of the flag of File:Custom26.png|Custom Flag #26: Flag of File:Custom27.png|Custom Flag #27: Flag of the Blue Defence Organization File:Custom28.png|Custom Flag #28: ??? File:Custom29.jpg|Custom Flag #29: Flag of the Legion File:Custom30.png|Custom Flag #30: Flag of the File:Custom31.jpg|Custom Flag #31: Flag of the International Coalition of Socialist Nations (ICSN) File:Custom32tiger.png|Custom Flag #32: Used to show /b/'s flag but was changed to a tiger for some reason File:Custom33.png|Custom Flag #33: Flag of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) File:Custom34.jpg|Custom Flag #34: Based on proposal for a new flag for the File:Custom35.jpg|Custom Flag #35: Newer Flag of the LUEnited Nations File:Custom36.jpg|Custom Flag #36: Pseudo-Nationalist Flag, based on one used by a nationalist group in Germany during the 1980s File:Custom37.png|Custom Flag #37: Flag of the New Polar Order (NpO) File:Custom38.png|Custom Flag #38: Flag of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) File:Custom39.png|Custom Flag #39: Flag of the Orange Defense Network (ODN) File:Custom40.jpg|Custom Flag #40: Flag of the Grand Global Alliance (GGA) File:Custom41.png|Custom Flag #41: Flag of the Green Protection Agency (GPA) File:Custom42.png|Custom Flag #42: Flag of the Independent Republic of Orange Nations (IRON) File:Custom43.png|Custom Flag #43: Flag of Sparta File:Custom44_m.png|Custom Flag #44: Flag of \m/ File:Custom45.png|Custom Flag #45: Flag of the Viridian Entente (VE) File:Custom46.png|Custom flag #46: Flag of the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN) File:Custom47.png|Custom flag #47: Flag of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS) File:Custom48.png|Custom flag #48: Flag of the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) File:Custom49.png|Custom flag #49: Flag of Atlantis File:Custom50.png|Custom flag #50: Flag of the Phoenix Federation (TPF) File:Custom51.png|Custom flag #51: Flag of Farkistan (Fark) File:Custom52.png|Custom flag #52: Flag of Ragnarok (RoK) File:Custom53.png|Custom flag #53: Flag of the FOK!-Alliance (FOK) File:Custom54.png|Custom flag #54: Peace flag added by Admin. File:Custom55.png|Custom flag #55: Flag of the Order of Light (TOOL) File:Custom56.png|Custom flag #56: Flag of the Grämlins, added for the winner of TE Round 3 File:Custom57.png|Custom flag #57: Flag of NOIR, added for the winner of TE Round 2 File:TOPsmall.png|Custom flag #58: Flag of the Order of the Paradox File:Custom59.png|Custom flag #59: Flag of Kronos, added for the winner of TE Round 4 File:Custom60.png|Custom flag #60: Flag of the Democratic Order File:Custom61.png|Custom flag #61: Flag of the Foreign Division, added for the winner of TE Round 5 File:Custom62.png|Custom flag #62: Flag of the World Task Force File:Custom63.png|Custom flag #63: Flag of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics, added for the winner of TE Round 6 File:Custom64.png|Custom flag #64: War Flag of the Foreign Division, added for the winner of TE Round 7 File:Custom65.png|Custom flag #65: Flag of the Mushroom Kingdom, added for the winner of TE Round 8 File:Custom66.png|Custom flag #66: Flag of the Basketball Ninjas, added for the winner of TE Round 9 File:Custom67.png|Custom flag #67: Flag of the United Purple Nations File:Custom68.png|Custom flag #68: Flag of Nordreich, added for the winner of TE Round 10 File:Custom69.png|Custom flag #69: War flag of Nordreich, added following a contest File:Custom70.png|Custom flag #70: Flag of the Dark Templar, added following a contest File:Custom71.png|Custom flag #71: Flag of Nueva Vida, added following a contest File:Custom72.png|Custom flag #72: Variant of the flag of the Imperial Assault Alliance, added following a contest File:Custom73.png|Custom flag #73: Flag of the Goon Order of Oppression, Negligence, and Sadism, added following a contest File:Custom74.png|Custom flag #74: Flag of the Roman Empire, added for the winner of TE Round 11 File:Custom75.png|Custom flag #75: Flag of Asgaard, added for the winner of TE Round 12 File:Custom76.png|Custom flag #76: Flag of Umbrella, added for the winner of TE Round 13 Former Custom Flags File:Custom3old.png|Was once Flag #3: Flag of the New Pacific Order, now altered slightly. File:Custom15old.png|Original custom flag #15: Flag of the Osean Federation in File:Custom15.png|Was once custom flag #15: Flag of the Viridian Entente (VE) (Now Custom Flag #45) File:Custom19.png|Was once custom flag #19: Old Flag of Coalition of Defensive States (CDS) File:Custom20_GOONS.png|Was once custom flag #20: Flag of the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving (GOONS) File:Custom22old.png|Was once Custom Flag #22: Flag bearing the symbol of Khorne, God of Blood and War (Fantasy Stories) File:Custom32.png|Was once custom flag #32: Flag of /b/ File:Custom39old.png|Was once Custom Flag #39: Flag of the Orange Defense Network (ODN), now altered slightly. File:Custom46.png|Was once custom flag #38: Flag of the Federation of Armed Nations (FAN)(Now Custom Flag #46) File:GOLD Flag.PNG|Was once custom flag #43: Flag of the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense (GOLD) File:ONOSflag.jpg|Was once custom flag #44: Flag of the Organized Nations of Superiority (ONOS) (Now Custom Flag #47) Category:Flags